We are Family
by xtheantibarbies
Summary: Marie and Kiera are Best friends, with their own little WWE family, but when love and drama comes into their life's how will that change their friendship and relationships with others. Starring Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Wade Barrett, Justin Gabriel etc.
1. Family are Important

Hi GUYS! Beth Here!

Me and my bud LJ have done this fiction together !

LJ does the dialogue for Dean, Kiera (Her OC) and Justin in this chapter

Beth (Me) does the dialogue for Seth, Marie (Her OC) and Wade in this chapter

This changes in different future chapters!

**So Read and Review!** We want opinions!

Peace Out!

Beth :D

* * *

**_Disclaimer: We only own Kiera and Marie. Everybody else is a WWE superstars or WWE Divas who own by themselves! Even though we want to own Dean Ambrose ;) _**

* * *

'There is my best friend in the whole entire world" Marie smiled at Kiera, her friend of many years, who was sitting by her at the table.

'MARIE' Kiera beamed excited to see her 'It's been a long time since I've seen you'

'I saw you yesterday before my date' Marie said laughing 'Can't you live without me for at least a day'

'Nope I can't!' Kiera replied 'How did it go?'

"Amazing, I was just spoilt by Wade' Marie grinned getting all giggly thinking about the night before 'He's so charming, tall and hot.'

'You're so lucky to have him' Keira smiled 'you lucky bitch' Kiera laughed

'I know, I thought he was taking me out on a date for a bet or something' Marie smiled 'But he actually likes me, ME KIERA!' Marie squealed

'I'm so pleased for you! & so jealous, you went out with the hottest WWE superstar' Keira replied with a pout

'Awh Kiera, is that what you think about me?' Dean smirked sitting down the table, Kiera rolled her eyes at his comment.

'Oh yes Dean, I think you're the hottest superstar EVER... Not' Kiera snapped

Marie laughed "Anyway, I could see if he could set you up with someone"

'Yeah sure, why not?' Keira replied

'How about me?' Dean smirked

'Rather Die' Keira said

Marie tried to hold back her laughter 'I heard Justin is single' I beamed.

'Don't be like that Kiera, you want me really' Dean replied, playing with her hair

'Rather stick pins in my eyes' Kiera said turning to Dean 'and he is?' Kiera replied to Marie

'Well you see Wade hanging out with that tan guy, it's him' Marie said whilst eating a grape.

Seth sat down next his closest friend Marie "Why are you talking about that British Idiot?"

"No reason" Marie mumbled quickly avoiding the subject.

"Marie," Seth said getting her attention "their must be some reason you're talking about him"

"They went on a date" Dean shouted out, Marie ducked her head not wanting to see Seth reaction.

'Dean, Shut the fuck up' Kiera replied, punching Dean

"Is this actually true or is this something I'm dreaming" Seth groaned

"No," Marie said getting firm with Seth "I had so much fun on my date with Wade. You have got to deal with the fact, he could be my boyfriend"

'He's just using you Marie, are you blind?' Seth growled his jealously getting the better of him. Everyone accept Marie knew about Seth very big crush on Marie since she first started in FCW and now they were both in the WWE.

'Seth, you've got to take it in that Wade & Marie could be the WWE's next couple' Kiera said softly

'Or could be us' Dean replied to Kiera

Marie tried to muffle her laughter but Kiera glared at her. 'I'm sorry but you got to admit it is hilarious"

'Dean' Keira said, turning around and looking at Dean 'There is no chance in hell I'd ever date you, you got that?' Keira added

'I hear what you're saying; but sooner or later you'll be crawling back to me' Dean replied with a smirk

Seth and Marie burst out laughing. "You could cut the tension with a knife" Seth howled

"You mean Sexual tension" Marie said trying to calm her laughter.

'You know, I could help you with that' Dean smiled

'Like I said, no chance in hell would I get with you, I'd rather be with someone whose less crazier, someone like Justin' Kiera replied

'Yeah remind me I need to ask Wade about that" Marie smiled.

"Ask me about what darling?" Wade voice rung in Marie ears.

"Hey" Marie smiled getting up.

"Hey gorgeous" Wade said grabbing her hand and kissing it

'I was wondering if we could set Kiera up with someone" Marie smiled

"Like Justin? He thinks she is hot" he smirked putting his arm around Marie "Does tonight sound good, Kiera?"

'Yes someone like Justin' Dean snapped and left

"Wow, what crawled up his ass and died" Wade smirked

"You really are an asshole" Seth muttered causing Marie to glare at him.

"So, double date tonight?" Marie smiled at Kiera.

'Yeah, sure why not' Kiera smiled at Marie & then Wade

"I meet you two in the lobby of the hotel at 7" Wade said

"Of course" Marie beamed

"I got a match so I'll see you then gorgeous" Wade smiled and placed a surprise kiss on Marie lips

She blushed and mumbled as he walked away "Bye" Marie sat back down grinning ear to ear.

'Awh, look at you twos' Kiera smiled

'He's just amazing' Marie sighed 'Finally some guy actually give a shit about me'

'I give a shit' Seth butted in annoyed at Marie comment.

'Seth, calm your shit and go see to Dean' Kiera replied to Seth

Seth stormed off in a hump 'What the fuck just happened?' Marie said confused.

'No idea' Kiera replied

"Anyway, you got a date tonight!" Marie beamed

'I know! I'm so excited I can't wait' Kiera smiled

'Wade will want me to wear a dress" Marie worried "I don't have one'

'You can wear one of mine' Kiera smiled

* * *

**At the hotel**

'I'm so excited' Keira beamed turning to see Marie

"I don't think I can wear this dress" Marie said panicking "I haven't worn a dress since my high school prom"

'Yes you can, I haven't worn one in awhile, so I'm sure you can' Kiera replied

"I guess' Marie sighed, "How long till they come?"

'Ummm, oh god 30 minutes' Kiera replied

Marie panicked "That long!?"

'Yes' Kiera laughed

'I'm so nervous' Marie said sitting on the bed.

'You are? what about me?' Kiera replied

"I know' Marie said 'But my guy hotter than yours so I should be more nervous'

'Oh really? You really think that?' Kiera laughed

"Yeah! Tall, dark, buff and his voice is just' Marie squealed after say 'just'

'What about Justin though, DAMN his accent' Kiera smiled

"But he is not Wade' Marie beamed

'He's much hotter than Wade' Kiera giggled

"Is not!' Marie playfully argued whilst punching her friend in the arm.

'Oh it's gonna be like that is it?' Keira giggled punching her friend back

'Girls, there's no need to fight over me' Dean smirked when he walked into the room

"I wouldn't touch you with a 10ft pole, Dean." Marie said with her hands on her hip.

'Same here, No-one wants you Dean' Kiera said

'High five' Marie said putting her hand up

'Too rights' Keira replied, high fiving her friend

Marie laughed and fell on the bed "Dean got owned"

'By girls' Kiera laughed

Marie clutched her stomach so hard. "I rather date Seth than you"

'I think anyone would, rather date other men than Dean' Kiera replied

Marie tried to calm down "Stop it! You're killing me"

"Who's killing my best friend?" Seth shouted running towards the bed and jump in the bed next to Marie.

'Me' Kiera laughed

'I need to get up before I ruin my make up' Marie said sitting up. "Need to be perfect for Wade'

'You're perfect the way you are' Seth mumbled so Marie didn't hear it.

'Yeah, we've got to look our best for them' Kiera replied

'I still think Wade is hotter than Justin' Marie said reapplying her make up in the mirror.

'Well that's your opinion' Kiera replied

'Whatever' Marie said laughing 'Wish they would get here already'

There was a knock on the door 'Speaking of the asshole' Dean said, Marie slapped him over the head and walked up to the front door of the hotel suite.

Marie opened the door "Hello boys' she smiled

"There's my lady' Wade said wrapping his arms around her waist, 'You look Beautiful' he placed a kiss on Marie lips.

"Kiera' Marie shouted 'They are here'

'About time' Kiera grinned

"Justin, this is the lovely Kiera' Marie smiled introducing them.

'Hi' Kiera smiled

'Oh so you're the lovely Kiera I've heard lots about you lately' Justin said, taking Kiera's hand and kissing it'

'Lets go then, Shall we?' Marie smiled.

* * *

**Read and Review Please.**

**Beth :D**


	2. The Morning After

Guess who back, back again. Beth and LJ are back. Tell a friend!

Sorry we haven't posted for a while, Beth had University deadlines but they are done now Woo!

LJ does the dialogue for Dean, Kiera (Her OC) and Justin in this chapter

Beth does the dialogue for Seth, Marie (Her OC) and Wade in this chapter

This changes in different future chapters!

**So Read and Review!** **We want opinions!**

Peace Out!

Beth and LJ :D

* * *

**_Disclaimer: We only own Kiera and Marie. Everybody else is a WWE superstars or WWE Divas who own by themselves! Even though we want to own Dean Ambrose ;)_**

**FYI might be spelling mistake.**

Next Morning

Marie was walking down the corridor still in the dress she was last night. She had spent the night at Wade's, she was very happy. It had been the best sex she had in her whole life. She slowly approached the Shield hotel room knocking on the door.

Roman answered 'We were about to send out a search party' Roman smirked as Marie walked in putting her middle finger up at Roman.

She chucked her heels off and sat down at the table were Dean was, "You look like you had a good night last night'

'It was just so amazing' Marie smiled 'I didn't know sex would be so amazing'

'Have you seen Kiera by any chance? We haven't seen her since last night' Dean grumbled

'No we wondered away from her and Justin.' Marie smiled pinching Dean cheek. 'Awwww, is someone jealous?'

'No' Dean replied turning around, 'think you should text her or something?' Dean asked

'Dean, you know I love you like a brother but she doesn't want you' Marie said with sympathy towards him 'But I'll text her'

Marie pulled out her phone Where are you? Dean says you didn't come home

'She does, why can't she see that we're meant to be' Dean replied, sadly to Marie

Kiera heard her phone beep and looked at it, she groaned at the thought that it would of been Dean again, but smiled when she found it was Marie this time 'He's right, I didn't. I stayed in Justin's room' Kiera replied

"I know sweetie," Marie said getting up and grabbing juice 'But harassing her will push her away.'

Marie looked at her phone and replied 'Did you have sex?'

'But.. I don't know what else to do Marie, I've never felt this way before' Dean Sighed

Kiera looked at her phone about and gave a little giggle

'What's funny?' Justin asked

'Marie asked if we had sex' Keira replied to Justin, which Justin gave a little laugh too

'No we didn't, wanted to, but didn't' Kiera replied

Marie smiled and placed a juice down in front of Dean 'If you love her so much, you let her be happy Deano. If she upset, you just have to be there for her.'

Marie smiled at and replied 'Shame, we could of compared :L'

'I hate her being upset, she's been hurt so many times, I dont want her getting hurt again' Dean sighed

'TMI Marie! LOL' Kiera replied

'I can't help that Wade amazing in bed' I texted back.

'Hey Deano' She hugged him like a sister would if her brother was angry or upset 'If you wait for the right time things will work out, just got to have patience. Good things come to those who wait'

'Marie, Again TMI Lol' Kiera replied

'I can't wait, I want her to mine, not Justin's' Dean growled

Marie pulled away from Dean, 'Don't say I tried Dean, just don't do anything stupid' Marie went and made my breakfast.

'Get your butt back here please, before I murder Dean' I replied to her.

'Will be there in abit & Why what's he doing?' Kiera replied

'Marie' Dean smiled 'what makes you think that I would do something stupid?' Dean asked

"Dean I know for 5 years, you are the not most normal person.' Marie shouted

'Being a jealous bitch and I'm trying to be a friend and he just throwing it back in his face' I replied

I heard a door open and Seth step in the room 'Where the hell were you last night?'

"None of your business, Seth.' Marie growled

'Jealous? Well that's Dean for ya, I'm just having some coffee with Justin and I'll be over. He needs to get it in his head that we're never getting together' Kiera replied to Marie's text

'and you're point is?' Dean replied

'If you do something stupid that's hurts her just so she is yours. She will wind up finding out and you will get hurt' Marie shouted at Dean

'Hurry up, I got Seth on my ass now!' I replied

'Marie' Seth growled 'You were at Wade's weren't you?'

'Okay, on my way' Kiera replied

'Hey Justin, thanks for last night, I had a lovely time, but I'm gonna have to go now' Kiera replied

'It's no problem, I had a great time' Justin replied to Kiera, handing out his hand and helping Kiera up and giving her a kiss in the cheek, and with that Kiera left

'Yes are you happy now? I was at Wade and we had sex' Marie shouted at Seth.

'Oh look we now have a slut in our mitts' Seth laughed

Marie felt tears in her eyes.

'Seth, there wasn't any need for that' Dean said getting up & giving Marie a hug

'What's going on here?' Kiera asked when she walked through the door

'Why don't you ask the slut who slept with Barrett, What's going on here?' Seth said mocking Kiera voice at the end.

'Seth, Just because Marie slept with Wade, doesn't make her a slut. I had sex with Justin, does that make me a slut?' Keira asked

'You did what?' Dean asked sadly.

Marie kept her arms around Dean 'No way.' Marie gasped.

'Wow, I thought Marie was bad' Seth smirked 'But your a whole different story'

'Yeah, I had sex with him, but come on Seth, Marie having sex does not make her a slut. You're just being like this because YOU can't have her yourself' Kiera Blurted out

'For the 1000 time, Seth doesn't want me' Marie shouted.

'I don't, not after that dirty brit being near her' Seth growled.

'Oh that's right Seth, insult everyone because you can't who you want' Kiera replied

'Enough!' Marie shouted, 'I'm going' she walked into her room and slammed the door.

Marie pushed her back against the door, she didn't want to admit she had feeling for Seth at all. But when he called her a slut, it broke her heart.

'Marie' Kiera said knocking on Marie's door

'What?' Marie said

'Can I come in?' Marie asked 'I know you'd rather be alone, but I can't let you do that' Kiera replied

Marie sighed Kiera knew her so well, She did want to be alone, 'Yeah you can' Marie slowly got up and opened the door.

'Just ignore Seth, you aren't a whore, he's just jealous because you had a good time and he stayed in all night being bored' Kiera said, hugging Marie

'It just hurt when he said that, why does it hurt?' Marie cried.

'Because he's your best friend, well supposed to be anyways' Kiera replied

'But his comment never hurt before' Marie said wiping her tears away. 'You and Dean are more my best friend than him at the moment.

'and he's just jealous, because Wade has you, Marie, you'd be blind if you dont know that Seth has a thing for you' Kiera replied

'Why else would he be acting like a little bitch?' Kiera than added

"But then why didn't he tell me? I have liked him so long but I pushed my feeling away' Marie said.

'Because that's what guys do, if they don't think you're interested they move on' Kiera replied

'I'm so confused' Marie groaned.

'I'll talk to Seth alright, make him clam his shit down' Kiera replied

'Did you really have sex with Justin?' Marie said.

'Of course I didn't I wanted to piss Dean off' Kiera smiled

'You maybe should stop winding him up' Marie said calmly.

'Hey, I can't help that fact he gets wound up so easily' Kiera giggled

'I guess' Marie shrugged 'Just be careful alright, I love you both, I couldn't bare to have one of you gone not both.'

'Don't get me wrong, I love Dean as a brother, I'd hate if I lost him too, and you too of course' Kiera smiled

'I'm gonna go get showered' Marie smiled 'I need to get out of this dress.'

'Im going to do the same' Kiera replied 'see you later' Kiera added

* * *

**Read and Review Please.**

**Beth and LJ :D**


	3. Brotherly Love

Two Chapters TODAY! You lucky people!

LJ does the dialogue for Dean, Kiera (Her OC) and Justin in this chapter

Beth does the dialogue for Seth, Marie (Her OC) and Wade in this chapter

This changes in different future chapters!

**So Read and Review!** **We want opinions! Thanks to Everyone who has reviewed!**

Peace Out!

* * *

**_Disclaimer: We only own Kiera and Marie. Everybody else is a WWE superstars or WWE Divas who own by themselves! Even though we want to own Dean Ambrose ;)_**

'Come Marie' Kiera said once they got into catering at the arena, 'Let's get some grub and eat, I'm starving' Kiera added

'I guess' Marie smiled she was still feeling upset.

'Surely there's going to be some chocolate cake about, Chocolate cake makes everyone feel better' Kiera smiled

'I'm going to need a big slice' Marie laughed.

'That can be arranged' Kiera smiled

'I'm not sitting with Seth' Marie said as she saw Seth sitting at a table with Roman

'We don't have too' Kiera smiled

'Where are we going to sit though' Marie cried looking around whilst grabbing a big piece of chocolate cake.

'Our locker-room' Kiera replied

'No, we need to sit in here' Marie said 'Where Dean when we need him!'

'Well we can eat it in our locker-room and Dean can join us' Kiera smiled 'Heard he had an argument with Seth before' kiera added

"What did he say to Seth?' Marie said

'I don't know, but I think they've fell out' Kiera replied

'Now I feel bad, feel like it is my fault' Marie sighed as they walked down the corridor

'It isn't, it's not your fault that Wade finds you attractive now is it?' Kiera replied

"No I guess it isn't and last night was just amazing' Marie giggled

'You've got to tell me all about it later' Kiera smiled

'I'll think about it' Marie laughed as they arrived in the locker-room.

'I'd better ring Dean and let him know where we are' Kiera replied getting her phone out

'You and Him our so going to hook up sometime in the future' Marie giggled.

'Ew nope' Kiera replied, as she called Dean

'Hello' Dean replied

Marie tired not to laugh at her comment.

'We're in our locker-room if you want to come join us' Kiera replied to Dean

'Getting ready for me are you sweetheart?' Dean replied

'Not gonna happen Dean' Kiera replied

Marie burst out in laughter at Kiera comment.

'Oh but baby it will someday' Dean replied

'Dean, Baby, it won't, Now are you going to hurry your ass up?' Kiera replied

"Calling him baby is encouraging him' Marie whispered to Kiera.

Kiera shrugged her shoulders at Marie's comment and smiled

'Suppose I'll have to now' Dean smiled 'In abit' Dean added and hung up

'Is he coming?' Marie asked

'Yes' Kiera replied

"Do you think I should tell Seth about my feelings for him?' Marie asked Kiera

'First cut it off with Wade, and the after a few days, tell Seth' Kiera smiled

'I guess, what if Seth like comes to me?" Marie said

'Tell him then' Kiera replied

"Ok' Marie smiled as there was a knock at the door I went and opened it 'Hey Wade'

'Look, us I don't think this is working. There's kind of someone else' he said. 'We kind of hooked up this morning after you left'

I felt a little upset this 'Oh ok, I understand'

'I'm sorry it ended this way' Wade sighed and walked off.

'What an asshole, but hey at least now, you can tell Seth how you feel' Kiera smiled

'Yeah but how do I do it ? ' Marie sighed

'Do what? Dean asked walking into their locker-room

'Nothing' Marie said quickly.

'Short story, Marie likes Seth back and she wants to let him know' Kiera replied

'What about Wade?' Dean asked

'He just dumped me for someone else' Marie mumbled.

'What an asshole' Dean replied 'but at least Seth will say yes' Dean added

'You don't know if he going to say yes' Marie argued 'I might not say anything anyway'

'Marie, he loves you okay? Of course he will' Dean replied

'You don't know that he does. No one does' Marie said putting her hands in her hair.

'Oh come on' Dean replied

'He never told me he had feelings for me when I told him a year ago' Marie shouted.

'Thats because he was shocked that you liked him back' Kiera piped up.

"Has he told you he likes me?' Marie said.

'Who hasn't he told?!' Dean replied, 'Half of the locker-room knows' Dean then added

'You think he might have told Wade to stay away from me' Marie mumbled.

'I don't think, I know' Dean replied

"He did it before when I went on a date when we were in FCW." Marie said

'Oh' Dean replied

'I'm going to find him,' Marie got up 'He's so dead.'

'No dont' Kiera replied grabbing her arm

'What am I meant to do?' Marie moaned 'I just lost the hottest guy on the roster'

'Kill him later, because' Kiera started saying 'I'll be left with Dean' Kiera whispered

'Oh my god, it's the end of the world' Marie whispered dramatically

'Very funny' Kiera replied

'What is?' Dean replied

'That Kiera won't let me leave cause she doesn't want to be alone with you' Marie smiled

'I hate you' Kiera replied

'Why's that? Dean replied

'Was that aimed at him or me?' Marie laughed

'Both of you, but mainly you' Kiera laughed

'Aw thanks, love you too' Dean replied

'I love you both' Marie said punching them both in the arm playfully

'That hurt' Kiera playfully said with a pout

'Grow some balls' Marie smirked 'You are a wrestler'

'True' Kiera replied

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, 'I'm not getting it' Marie mumbled

'Dean will' Kiera smiled

'Why me?' Dean asked

'You're a strong man' Marie laughed

'Yeah Deanie' Kiera said mockingly

'Please don't be Seth' Marie silently prayed

'Talk of the devil and the devil shows' Dean said as he saw Seth at the door

'I'm going to hide' Marie whispered to Kiera and started to get up.

'Oh no you don't, you two need to talk' Kiera replied

'Nope' Marie smirked as she ran in the shower-room.

'Damnit' Kiera thought and chased after Marie

'Seth, what are you here for?' Dean asked Seth

'Just here to see my best friend, I heard her and the Brit broke up' Seth smirked.

'You're going to have to talk to him' Kiera replied

'Come on in, I'm sure she wants to talk to you too' Dean replied

'I'm not talking to that asshole, he might be the reason me and Wade broke up and he called me a slut' Marie shouted on the other side of the door.

'Oh yes you are' Kiera said to Marie, pulling at her

'Dean control your women' Marie shouted

'Oi, I'm not Dean's, I'm Justin's' Kiera replied

'Well just leave me alone' Marie moaned 'Haven't you got a date or something Kiera!'

'Yes, but I'm not leaving until you come out' Kiera replied

'Fine but I'm not talking to him' Marie said referring to Seth.

"I got to go soon, I have a date' Seth bragged.

Marie stormed out the bathroom, I went towards her bag trying to hide her heartbreak at Seth words. She had lost him for good.

'He could be saying to make you jealous' Dean whispered into Marie's ear

'I don't think so' Marie mumbled back to Dean packing her things into her bag.

'No one going to ask who my dates with?' Seth said sarcastically

'Whose your date with Seth?' Kiera replied, sarcastically

'It's with AJ.' Seth smirked Marie hated AJ with a passion, Seth knew this.

'I'm going to go back to the hotel. Anyone want to come with?' Marie stumbled, hiding her emotions about Seth and AJ dating. She just wanted to go back to the hotel and be alone.

'Dean, do you mind going with her?' Kiera asked, giving Seth a glare.

'Nope I dont' Dean replied

'Let's go' Marie grabbed her bag, 'Have fun on your date and text me.' Marie gave Kiera a hug and walked out the room.

* * *

Marie and Dean sat sat on the coach of the Shield's hotel room watch TV.

'Thank you for looking after me tonight' Marie said to Dean.

'It's no problem' Dean replied hugging Marie

'You are the most awesome fake brother ever' Marie smiled weakly trying to cover her sadness.

'I'm just that awesome' Dean smiled

'Don't get so big headed boy' Mare giggled 'I wonder how Kiera date is going'

'Me? big headed? you've got the wrong person' Dean chuckled 'And i don't know' Dean added

Marie yawned 'I'm too tired to text her, but I don't want to go to bed'

'Well I think you should run a bath, while I pop out out for a bottle of wine and movie & chocolate cake' Dean replied 'Who needs boyfriends when you've got me?' Dean then added with a cheeky grin

'If you weren't in love with my best friend, I would make you mine' Marie laughed pinching his cheek.

'You'll find someone soon, happens when you least expect it' Dean smiled

'Pig will fly before I find a man' Marie grumbled

'Come on Marie, being single is great, you get to do what you want without arguments being started' Dean replied

'I guess but don't you get lonely' Marie asked Dean

'Yeah you do, but thats what friends are for' Dean replied

'I was just stupid to fall for Wade' Marie sighed 'Just need alcohol'

'Well that I can get you, now you run that bath' Dean replied

Marie smiled and started to run her bath.

'I'll see you in abit' Dean said on his way out

Marie got in her bath and relaxed waiting for Dean to come back. She need a breather from the world.

'Hey Kiera, how long you gonna be? I need to talk to you' Dean texted Kiera from Marie's phone

* * *

Kiera heard her phone go off, and looked at it and saw that it was Marie texting her 'You wouldn't mind if I texted Marie back would you?' Kiera asked Justin

'No, No it's fine, go ahead' Justin smiled

'I shouldn't be much longer now, about 30 minutes' Kiera replied

* * *

Dean smiled to himself, he knew that when he got back & put on the movie Marie would be asleep within ten minutes.

Marie was now out the bath, was in shorts and vest top. Waiting for Dean to come back with her movie.

After ten minutes Dean was back into the hotel-room 'Hey, I got you your favourite movie' Dean smiled

'I love you' Marie beamed 'And you got me alcohol'

'Your favourite also' Dean smiled

"Again I love you' she giggled grabbing the wine and drink out the bottle 'Put the DVD in'

'Yes boss' Dean replied as he put in the DVD

'Alcohol makes everything better' Marie smiled.

'I'll agree with you on that' Dean smiled

'Get your butt here, I need to cuddle brother Dean' Marie giggled already having half the bottle of wine.

'Someones getting a little tipsy already' Dean replied as he went to cuddle Marie

'Nooooo,' Marie smiled 'Anyway, I get drunk cause no man can stop me'

'Haha, you go Marie' Dean smiled

Marie yawned 'I'm so sleepy' she cuddled herself on Dean Chest.

'Well maybe you should go to sleep' Dean replied stroking her hair.

'I'll be ok' Marie said feeling her eyes getting droopy

'I really think you should go to sleep' Dean replied 'you've had a shitty day' he then added

'But I want to make sure Seth comes back' Marie cried

'He will do, I'll make sure of that' Dean replied 'now you missy get some sleep, you're in desperate need of it'

Marie started snoring as she feel asleep without reaching her bed. Dean picked her up and carried Marie to her bed, and tucked her in then waited for a few minutes before texting Kiera

'Hey, meet me in my room?' Dean texted Kiera off Marie's phone

'Yeah, sure, whats the room number again?' Kiera replied to the text.

'395, top floor' Dean then replied

Dean left Marie's room and went to the room where he said he'd meet Kiera and waited.

* * *

**Read and Review Please.**

**Beth and LJ :D**


	4. Confessions and Heartbreak

Sorry for delay on this chapter, so we going to give you 3 chapter to read :P

Cause we are Fab!

LJ does the dialogue for Dean, Kiera (Her OC) and Justin in this chapter

Beth does the dialogue for Seth, Marie (Her OC) and Wade in this chapter

This changes in different future chapters!

**So Read and Review!** **We want opinions! Thanks to Everyone who has reviewed!**

Peace Out!

* * *

**_Disclaimer: We only own Kiera and Marie. Everybody else is a WWE superstars or WWE Divas who own by themselves! Even though we want to own Dean Ambrose ;)_**

Dean hadn't waited long until he heard a knock on the door and told Kiera to come in.

Kiera came in and saw Dean lying on the bed 'where's Marie?' Kiera asked

'She won't be joining us for awhile' Dean replied

'But she asked me to meet her here' Kiera replied

'Correction, I asked you to meet me here' Dean smirked

'But why? I had to cut my date short with Justin because I thought Marie needed me' Kiera replied

'But you were, ARE needed' Dean replied getting up from the bed

'But what do you need me for? help giving you a bath?' Kiera replied, trying not to giggle

'I'd love for that to happen, but because we need to talk' Dean replied

'Talk about what Dean?' Kiera asked

'Us' Dean replied

'What about us Dean?' Kiera replied

'Oh come on, Kiera' Dean replied

'Seriously Dean, we AREN'T going to happen, why cant you understand that?' Kiera replied, Dean kept quiet.

''Because' Dean finally said

'Because what Dean?' Kiera replied

'The way we are with each other' Dean replied to Kiera

'What about it?' Kiera asked

'Oh come on now Kiera' Dean said moving closer to Kiera

'Dean, look I don't love you, I love Justin, you're my best friend and nothing more' Kiera replied

'But Kiera... Justin will only hurt you like the other's have, he's the same as all of them' Dean replied

'How would you know?' Kiera asked

'He's friends with Barrett & we all know what friends of Barrett's are like, look at what Barrett has done to Marie, and I DON'T want you to end up being sad like Marie is' Dean replied

Kiera knew that Dean was speaking the truth, all friends of Barrett's have a history of hurting their past girlfriends 'I guess you're right' Kiera replied

'Of course I am, I'm only saying this because I care about you Kiera' Dean replied cupping her face 'I really love you Kiera, I haven't felt this way about anyone before' Dean then added

'I know you do' she replied

'Then give me a chance, I know I'm not the most sane guy but.. I really love you Kiera' Dean replied

'I know you do' she replied

'Then give me a chance, I know I'm not the most sane guy but.. I really love you Kiera' Dean replied

'But I don't know if my feeling are the same' Kiera replied

'You don't know?' Dean asked, 'if i were to kiss you now, what would you do?' Dean added

'I don't know' Kiera replied

'Well you wont know until we try' Dean replied 'I really do love you Kiera, more then anyone you've dated' Dean added

'You do?' Kiera replied

Dean nodded 'I have never felt this way about anyone before, I actually care about someone other than myself, i know if we try we can make things work' Dean replied

'You really think?' Kiera asked

'I don't think, I know' Dean replied

'I don't know Dean' Kiera relied 'What if we split or something' Kiera added

'We wouldn't, I wouldn't let that happen' Dean replied

'Really?' Kiera asked

'Yes' Dean smiled 'like I've said I actually care about you Kiera' Dean replied

'I guess I need to talk to Justin then' Kiera replied

'You will?' Dean asked, thinking Kiera was messing him about

'Yeah' Kiera nodded

* * *

Marie woke up an hour later, feeling a pair of arm around her. 'Dean' she mumbled thinking it was him.

'Go back to sleep Marie' she turned to see Seth just in boxers cuddling her.

'What the hell are you doing?' Marie squealed annoyed pushing him away from her.

'Just go back to sleep, Marie' Seth groaned.

'No, you need to go to your bed. This is mine not yours' Marie said pushing Seth off with a thud.

'You are a bitch' Seth said standing up rubbing his head.

Marie had to bite her lip, she just realised how much of his skin was on show, 'I know' Marie smiled

"What so interesting on my body?' Seth asked sitting next to her on the bed.

His cologne filled her nose she was getting more attracted to him 'Nothing at all'

'If you say so gorgeous' Seth smirked laying down on the bed.

'How was your date?' Marie mumbled.

'She was obsessed with Cena seeing us, she made us go to the same restaurant as him.' Seth said.

'Yeah, stay away from the crazy chicks they get obsessed easily' Marie smiled as Seth sat behind Marie and pulled her into him.

'I'm sorry about you and Wade' Seth mumbled in her ear.

'It was never going to work, he could do so much better than me' Marie smiled weakly.

'Don't say that, you are gorgeous' Seth said playing with her hair. 'Any man would be lucky to have you'

She blushed at his gesture 'Shame the guy I like is seeing someone' Marie said sadly.

'Who is this guy?' Seth said feeling his jealously coming through.

'No one' Marie blushed not wanting to tell Seth it was him.

Seth turned Marie around so she faced him, 'Why won't you tell me? I'm your best friend'

Marie fiddle with the bottom of her shirt 'Can I ask you something Seth?'

'Yeah Of course gorgeous' Seth smiled

'If you had feelings for someone that you were really close with but you were scared to tell him. You were scared of rejection and losing the friendship you had. What would you do?' Marie said hoping he would work out he was the someone she wanted.

'I would find a way to tell them, If they don't want you it's their lost.' Seth said 'Who is it?'

'It's...' Marie said trying to build the confident to say it was him.

'Dean? I knew it was him. He just can't keep to one girl.' Seth rambled on 'He really pissing me off, especially...'

'It's you, Seth' Marie shouted then biting her lip.

He froze in fear this was like last year all over again. He couldn't deal with this. 'What?' he said to Marie.

Marie realised how he was acting like he did a year ago, she felt a tear rolled down her cheek. 'I love you Seth' Marie said trying to hold back tears.

Seth stood there frozen, 'I should go' Seth said getting off the bed.

Marie felt like this was the only chance she had.

'Wait' Marie said grabbing his arm.

'What?' He said after a minute of silence.

Marie did something her normal shy self wouldn't do. She straddle him and pushed her lips onto his in a passionate kiss.

He slowly responded for a good minute until she felt herself get rolled off him. 'I should go' Seth said and stormed out the room.

A wave of rejection hit Marie causing tears to flow out of her eyes. She curled back into bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Read and Review Please.**

**Beth and LJ :D**


	5. Finally!

2nd chapter for today.

Cause we are Fab!

LJ does the dialogue for Dean, Kiera (Her OC) and Justin in this chapter

Beth does the dialogue for Seth, Marie (Her OC) and Wade in this chapter

This changes in different future chapters!

**So Read and Review!** **We want opinions! Thanks to Everyone who has reviewed!**

Peace Out!

* * *

**_Disclaimer: We only own Kiera and Marie. Everybody else is a WWE superstars or WWE Divas who own by themselves! Even though we want to own Dean Ambrose ;)_**

Marie sat in the canteen alone, she hadn't spoken a word to anyone or eating much since yesterday. She was heartbroken, every time she saw Seth she had to stop herself from breaking down. She look as white as a ghost, her hair was messy, she had lost about 3 pounds but still felt fat and unattractive.

She felt someone sit down next to her 'Hey Marie' the man smiled at her worry etched over his face.

She saw Wade, just what she need, another man she liked breaking her heart.

He grabbed hold of her hand 'You don't look well at all, what happened?'

Marie sighed and looked in the direction of Seth then turned back.

'You told him about your feelings' She nodded looking at Wade rubbing her hand 'He rejected you?'

She nodded feeling tears slip down her face.

'Damn it, I said I wouldn't cry' Marie mumbled her first words since her silence.

'Hey,' Wade said pulling her into a hug. 'It's going to be ok'

'No it is not' Marie cried 'I always have bad luck, I mean you dumped me'

'I have to tell you something' Wade said 'I didn't want to break up with you'

Marie looked at him confused 'So why did you?' Marie wondered

'Seth threaten me if I didn't break up with you, he tell you that I cheated on you' Wade said starching the back of his head.

'That asshole' Marie growled wanting to slap the face of Seth.

'I was hoping maybe you would give me another chance' Wade said which caused me to smile, he kissed the back of her hand 'I've really fallen for you'

'How about we go out after the show?' Marie smiled at the grin on his face.

'Just wear causal clothes as we going to the beach' Wade smiled

'Ok, I meet you at the lobby at 9?' Marie smiled

'Yeah, I will see you then gorgeous' He leaned towards Marie and place several kisses on her lips 'I will be counting down the minutes' he mumbled against Marie lips and then walked away.

'Hey Marie' Kiera said cuddling Marie from behind

'KIERA!" Marie squealed 'Guess who got a date?'

'Who?' Kiera asked

'Me, Wade asked me out tonight to the beach' Marie smiled

'But didn't he cheat on you or something?' Kiera asked

'He lied about that' Marie mumbled 'Seth threaten him to stay away from me'

'Oh what an asshole' Kiera replied

'Consider me and him no longer friends' Marie smiled

'But what I don't get is that he's done that and when you told him how you felt, he just walked off' Kiera replied

'I'm asking myself the same thing, it like he doesn't want me to be with anyone but him, then I tell him I have feelings from him, he tells me he doesn't want me' Marie said 'I just want to be happy, Seth not going to ruin that anymore'

'That's the spirit' Kiera smiled

'Anyway, how is your love life?' Marie beamed 'Anymore dates with Justin?'

I've got dates, just not with Justin' Kiera smiled

'If there not with Justin, who they with?' Marie questioned

'Take a guess' Kiera replied

'Please don't say it is Brad Maddox' Marie laughed

'Ew no' Kiera replied

'Dolph?' Marie shuddered.

'Someone closer to us' Kiera replied

'Roman? I thought he was with Kaitlyn' Marie replied

'No Roman' Kiera replied 'think harder' Kiera added 'Someone CLOSER to us' Kiera then added

'The only two people who our closer to us are Seth who wouldn't go there so there only…' realisation hit Marie 'Dean?' Marie squealed

'Yes' Kiera squealed

Marie screamed with happiness and squeezed Kiera 'I'm so happy for you' Marie squealed very loud 'Took you long enough'

'Shhh, no-one just you knows' Kiera replied

Marie sat down 'Sorry' Marie whispered 'When did this happen?'

'Its fine, it happened last night' Kiera replied

'I'm so happy for you both' Marie smiled 'Does Seth know?'

'No he doesn't and neither does Roman' Kiera replied

'My lips our sealed then' Marie smiled 'No one will know'

'This is why you're my best friend' Kiera replied, hugging Marie

Marie returned the hug 'Awwww, I Love You Too' Marie smiled 'So, when your first date?'

'Tonight' Kiera replied 'want to help me get ready?' Kiera asked Marie

'Hell Yeah' Marie beamed 'I haven't got to dress up for mine so I gladly help'

'Yay!, I cant wait' Kiera replied

'What's up everyone?' Seth said sliding in the seat next to Marie while Dean sat next to Kiera.

Marie fell silent as soon as they came over, How could he just act like nothing happened last night? She was angry at him.

'Nothing really, you?' Kiera replied

'Nothing everything is awesome got another date with AJ' Seth beamed which Marie to get more angry when he said that she was crazy in their convocation last night.

'You got a death wish Seth?' Kiera asked Seth

'No, why do you say that?' Seth laughed brushing off Kiera comment.

'I think you know why, and I suggest that if you don't stop it, I'm going to make you wish that you were never born' Kiera smiled

'Wow! Calm down sweetheart' Seth turned to Marie 'Are you on her side?'

'Fuck off Seth' Marie growled

'What the fuck is up with you two' Seth said trying to act like nothing happened.

'You know what' Kiera growled

'Kiera, he's not worth it' Marie mumbled.

'Seth, maybe you should stop' Dean said

'No, I won't till someone tells me what the hell going on?' Seth growled.

Marie started to feel herself want to scream, she curled up her hand into a fist on the table.

'You really are that stupid aren't ya?' Kiera laughed

Oh is this because of last night?' Seth smirked

"YES IT IS YOU FUCKING DICK!' Marie squealed loudly trying to control her rage.

'I think you should leave' Dean spat

'No, he can stay. I'll go.' Marie growled getting ready to leave.

'No you won't, you've got to help me get ready for tonight' Kiera replied

'Fine I'll Stay' Marie sighed

'Good, now Seth can leave' Kiera smiled

'You are a really bitch' Seth growled

'No, I'm not a bitch, you're the bitch' Kiera smiled

'Least I don't sleep with guys on their first date' Seth growled at Kiera.

'I actually didn't sleep with Justin, I only said that to get Dean mad, so get your facts right monkey' Kiera replied

'Just leave Seth' Marie growled getting angry.

'And give me a reasons…..' He smirked

"JUST GET OUT!' Marie screamed standing up feeling like she would slap him around the face.

'I suggest you DO leave Seth, and like right now' Dean said

Seth snarled and stormed out, Marie sat back down and took a deep breath.

'He's gone, at long last' Kiera smiled

Marie buried her head in her arms which were crossed on the table 'I hate him' She mumbled

'You're not the only one' Dean said putting his arm around Marie 'anyways, what about you're date with Barrett tonight? Dean asked

Marie head shot up 'How did you know about that?' Marie questioned.

'I know a lot of things' Dean winked

'I should be asking you when the hell you decide to ask out my best buddy here' Marie winked back

'She told you?' Dean asked Marie, 'You said you weren't going to tell anyone Kiera' Dean replied, trying to be disappointed

'I lied' Kiera replied, sticking her tongue out

'I can keep my trap shut Dean' Marie smiled 'I'm her best friend, they tell each other everything'

'If you were a girl you'd understand' Kiera smiled

'Shouldn't we go get ready for our dates?' Marie asked Kiera.

'Yes we should' Kiera smiled

Marie started to get up 'See you later Bro' She said to Dean

'See you later girls' Dean smiled

* * *

'Are you getting nervous now?' Marie asked Kiera

'Yes' Kiera replied 'Are you?' Kiera asked

'Yes' Marie gulped 'What do I wear to the beach? Bikini under clothes or just bikini or just clothes?'

'I would wear bikini top and bottoms and on top of the bottoms I would wear shorts and also flip flops' Kiera smiled

'See this is why you are my best friend and not dean' Marie laughed putting her outfit on.

'Oh My God! Can you imagine him helping you pick dresses?' Kiera giggled

Marie giggled 'That's a funny thought'

'Or him wearing a dress' Kiera giggled

Marie shuddered 'Why put that weird scary thought in my head'

'I don't know, that's where I need your help' Kiera smiled

'What are you doing on this date?' Marie asked

'I don't know' Kiera replied

"Did he say what to wear?' Marie asked

'Nope' Kiera replied 'um maybe you could ask him?' Kiera

smiled

'I'll ring him' Marie mumbled grabbing her phone and ring Dean.

'Thank you' Kiera mouthed

'Hello' Dean said picking up his phone

'Deano' Marie said

'Yessy Marie' Dean replied

"Kiera panicking about what to wear and as we don't know where you taking her. What should she wear?' Marie beamed

'To the cinema then something to eat, so I guess she can where what she was wearing earlier' Dean replied

'Are you crazy?' Marie said 'She not wearing what she wore earlier, she wants to make an effort"

'Okay how about some leggings with some shorts and a top' Dean replied

'That will work' Marie smiled 'Right Bye Loser'

'Bye' Dean replied laughing

Marie hung up the phone "top, shorts and leggings' she said to Kiera

'Did he say where he's taking me?' Kiera asked

'Yes' Marie smiled 'But I'm not telling you'

'Oh please, tell me' Kiera smiled

'No, It will ruin it' Marie said

'Hate you' Kiera replied, folding her arms and sticking out her tongue

'You will, thank me later' Marie said rolling her eyes.

'Oh will I now?' Kiera giggled

'Yes' Marie smiled 'You wearing the right outfit. Be grateful.'

'When am I ever grateful?' Kiera teased

'Never' Marie stuck her tongue out as her phone went off with a text from Dean.

'Where are you and Kiera? Me and your boy toy our in the lobby' Dean text Her.

'We gotta go, our men are waiting' Marie smiled

'Well lets go' Kiera smiled

'He is older than me you dick! We'll be down in 5 minutes' I texted back to Dean as we walked out the hotel room.

'Marie, I'm so damn nervous' Kiera said, 'I do look okay don't I?' Kiera then asked

'You look amazing' Marie smiled 'Dean's jaw will drop'

'I hope so' Kiera replied

'You look amazing' Marie grinned 'You look better than me, I just proud how I look after last night. I was a wreck' I added as we got on the lift.

'You look so much happier too! I cant wait' Kiera smiled

'Same and I'm happier, Wade is just amazing' Marie blushed at the thought of Wade.

'Awh looks at you blushing' Kiera teased 'someones in love'

'Maybe' Marie mumbled 'He's so charming and hot. I wonder how I got so lucky'

'You got lucky this time' Kiera smiled

'I did' Marie smiled as the doors binged open and they both stepped off.

'Here goes nothing' Kiera smiled

'Yeah, Good Luck!' Marie whispered as they headed over to the boys.

'You too' Kiera winked back

"Hi Wade' Marie smiled then look at Dean 'Deano!'

'Hi Kiddo, Kiera' Dean replied

Marie scowled at the kiddo comment, until Wade voice interrupted her thoughts 'You look amazing' he leaned in and kissed Marie.

'Thanks' Marie giggled blushing.

'And so do you' Dean smiled at Kiera

'You two are so cute together' Marie beamed as Wade placed his arm over her shoulder.

'Yeah, we do don't we?' Dean replied, putting his arm around Kiera

'And you two are' Kiera smiled

'And on that note we should go' Marie smiled at Wade.

'Yeah, we should' Dean replied

* * *

**Read and Review Please.**

**Beth and LJ :D**


	6. Jealously Gets The Best Of Us

3rd and Final chapter for today!

Cause we are Fab!

LJ does the dialogue for Dean, Kiera (Her OC) and Justin in this chapter

Beth does the dialogue for Seth, Marie (Her OC) and Wade in this chapter

This changes in different future chapters!

**So Read and Review!** **We want opinions! Thanks to Everyone who has reviewed!**

Peace Out!

* * *

**_Disclaimer: We only own Kiera and Marie. Everybody else is a WWE superstars or WWE Divas who own by themselves! Even though we want to own Dean Ambrose ;)_**

Marie stood outside the hotel door her, Kiera and the Shield share, she knocked at the door.

Roman answered the door 'Lovely to see you Marie'

'Shut up Roman' he laughed as she sat down on the sofa 'Where is Dean and Kiera?'

'Didn't come home last night' Seth mumbled

'I'm texting her' Marie mumbled

Marie to Kiera: Where in the blue hell are you too?

Kiera heard her phone go off and picked it up and saw that it was a message from Kiera

'In our own hotel room' Kiera replied

Marie said 'I'm in the shield and ours hotel and you and that loser aren't here'

'We got our own room ;)' Kiera texted back

':O You didn't did you? ;)' Marie replied

'Maybe we did, maybe we didn't' Kiera replied

'Well, I'm taking the boys to breakfast do you to want to join?' Marie texted back

"Bet you they had sex" Roman said

'How much?' Seth smirked

'$10' Roman said and they shook hands

'You two are disgusting' Marie laughed.

'In a bit really enjoying being cuddled up to Dean' Kiera replied

'You have got 15 minutes, I'm going to shower so have fun' Marie replied and wondering into the bathroom.

'Okay' Kiera replied

'Good morning gorgeous' Dean said turning to face Kiera

'Good morning Dean' Kiera replied

'And how are you this morning?' Dean asked

'Good, how about you? Kiera asked

'I'm amazing' Dean replied

'Gee I wonder why' Kiera smiled

'We should get going back to the others' Kiera replied

'But I don't want to, I want to stay here, in bed all day with you, watching movies' Dean replied

'It sounds like a plan, but we've got to get going in a bit' Kiera replied

'You don't love me' Dean sulked, jokingly.

'Yeah, you're right' Kiera joked

'I knew it' Dean replied, sticking his tongue out

'Come lazy bum, get up' Kiera said, pulling the covers off Dean

'Marie will be annoyed won't she?' Dean asked

'Yes, she will be' Kiera replied as Dean got changed 'You know, Marie is going to kill you' Kiera added

'Where the hell are they?' Marie mumbled they were 20 minutes late.

'Having sex I hope' Roman smirked

'Thanks for putting me off my food' Marie said putting her fork down.

'No problem' Roman smiled 'Speaking of Sex'

I turned to see Wade coming over, Marie shot up and turned towards him. 'Hey' Marie smiled as Wade wrapped his arms around her waist.

'I missed you gorgeous' he smiled

'It's only been an hour since I left you' Marie blushed wrapping her arms around his neck.

'You are just that damn missable' he whispered before planted his lips on hers in a passionate kiss.

The kiss got more intense as one of her hands went to the back of his neck and the other stroked his beard, she just loved his beard.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat and they broke apart, Wade sat down in her seat. 'That was my seat' Marie pouted at him.

He pulled Marie onto his lap so she was sitting on his thighs 'Better?' Wade smirked

'Yeah' Marie smiled at him

'Someone pass me the sick bucket' Seth growled quietly.

'Shut up asshole' Marie growled at Seth.

'Babe, he is not worth it' Wade said rubbing my back.

'Kiera and Dean need to hurry the fuck up!' Marie growled.

'Calm down babe' Wade said kissing the side of her head.

'Finally' Marie got up and ran to Kiera hugging her 'I fucking missed you'

'I missed you too' Kiera replied hugging her back

'I was going to punch Seth before you came' Marie said calming down.

'Why whats he been doing?' Kiera asked

'So I'm kissing Wade and he's all like pass me the sick bucket. ASSHOLE!' Marie shouted at the end.

'He's just jealous because Wade's got you' Kiera replied

'I know but could he just keep his big fat gob shut' Marie breathed calmly 'Moving on come sit down and tell us about the date' Marie dragged Kiera to the table and then sat back down on Wade's lap and took a drink of her water.

'Did you have sex?' Roman blurted out and Marie choked on her water a little bit.

'Maybe we did, maybe we didn't, I believe that is non of your business' Dean replied to Roman's question

'Pay up' Seth said and Roman handed him $10.

'You guys are dicks sometimes' Marie said to Seth and Roman, 'Who bets on their friend sex life?'

'Saddos thats who, and besides no-one pays up, because we didn't tell you if we had sex or not' Kiera replied

'She's got a point guys' Dean replied

'Have fun getting it back' Seth smirked holding his money in his hand.

Marie snatched the $10 and stuff it in her bra and sweetly smiled at Seth.

'You are a bitch' Seth scowled.

'I am but that why my hunk of a english man loves me' Marie smirked as Wade kissed her temple.

'You're forgetting Seth, you're a bigger bitch then Marie' Kiera smirked

Marie and Wade laughed 'So true' Wade said playing with Marie's hair.

'Fuck you guys' Seth said storming off.

'Awh someones in a mood' Kiera replied

'Maybe I should go see if he is ok' Marie mumbled

'You sure thats a good idea?' Dean asked

'Well do you have any better idea loser?' Marie said starting to get angry.

'Nope' Dean replied

'Thought not so I will go see if he is ok' Marie growled and then kissed Wade 'Text me Wadey.' She glared at Dean as she went to look for Seth.

'I don't know why she's gone after him for' Kiera said to Wade

'Me either, I think I will need to talk to her' Wade said feeling little cross Marie left so suddenly.

'Yeah' Dean replied

'Seth messed her around a lot, I had to comfort her a lot when it has happened, she will get over him Wade. You just have to show her you want her to be yours and she will forget him.' Roman said 'She just wants to be loved not hurt all the time.'

'Yeah, we were all there, and we don't want her hurt' Dean replied

'What if I show her this love she wants and then Seth changes his mind?' Wade asked rubbing his hand over his face.

'Seth can go do one' Kiera piped up

'What if she leaves me for him.' Wade said

'I don't think she would, I mean after all she has told Seth how she feels and he rejected her' Kiera replied 'Twice'

'I think I need some time alone' Wade grumbled and stormed out the hotel.

'Wow, Marie can never catch a break can she?' Roman sighed

'Nope' Dean replied

* * *

'Why do keep acting like this?' Marie shouted

'Acting like what?' Seth growled

'Like when I admit I want you, you shot me down. Then I try and move on and it like you can't let me be happy' Marie shouted.

'I don't know' Seth shouted

Marie felt tears flood out of her eyes, 'You need to stop pulling me along, if you don't want me fine! Stop getting involved in my relationships and be my friend.'

'What if I don't want to be your friend?' Seth growled

Marie felt her heart become heavy 'Then leave me alone, don't talk to me, don't even look at me and consider all your friends like Dean, Roman and Kiera gone.'

'They wouldn't do that' Seth shouted

Marie got right in Seth 'Maybe Roman, but Kiera and Dean our my best friends they will not be happy with you' Marie shouted.

'Shut up' Seth said

'Oh Did I hit a nerve? Is Seth angry now?' Marie shouted as Seth back her away from him into a wall.

'I want you so bad' Seth mumbled the atmosphere in the room change from anger to sexual tension.

Marie felt her breathing so bad 'Then why did you reject me two nights ago?' she mumbled as a tear rolled down my face.

'Because I'm scared to start a relationship with you' Seth whispered. 'I don't want to lose you. I can't see my life without you as a friend'

Marie just couldn't think of words to say, she stood there with tears rolling down her face.

'Say something please?' Seth said stroking Marie's left cheek.

'Why have you hide this from me for 2 years?' Marie cried.

'I don't know, wish I didn't but I was scared' Seth said

'Scared? Scared doesn't mean you have to break my heart over and over' Marie said

'Because I was stupid and in love with you' Seth said placing a lingering kiss on her cheek.

'What?' Marie said confused, think he was going to say the words she has always wanted.

'I Love You, Marie' Seth said leaning his lips towards mine.

She felt my breath hitched in her throat as her eyes fluttered close. 'I want you and only you. Seeing you with Wade, frustrates me I want that to be us.' he whispered Marie felt his breath on her face.

Before Marie could even say a word, he planted his lips on hers. She felt all her emotions wash away as soon as She felt his lips on hers.

Seth pulled away which caused Marie to moan quietly when his lips left hers. 'I wanted to do that for so long' Seth mumbled in her ear.

'Shut up and kiss me' Marie growled connecting her lips onto his in a tongue tied kiss. Seth growled in the kiss feeling himself getting turn on. He wraps his arms around her waist as her left hand went to the back of his neck and the other stoke his beard on his cheek.

'Maybe they're in here' Dean said from outside the hotel room.

Seth and Marie pulled apart quickly. 'Shit' Marie saw that Seth lips were smudge with Marie lipstick.

'Well open it' Kiera replied to Dean

'Alll right' Dean replied, opening the door.

Marie pushed Seth further away from her which caused him to smirk.

'Ummm Hi' Marie said still feel hot under the collar from the kiss.

'So what's been going on here?' Dean smiled

'Nothing' Marie snapped 'We were just talking!'

'Oh really? Dean asked, 'If you were just talking then why is your lip stick smudged and Seth's got smudged lippy around his mouth?' Dean added

'Ummm… I…..' Marie was trying to think of an excuse 'Seth forced himself on me'

'Is this true Seth?' Kiera asked

"I did kiss her but she kissed me back' Seth smiled

Marie bit her lip wishing he just covered for her.

'Oh is this true?' Dean asked, turning to Marie

Marie stayed silent, she kept looking for a way to escape the situation.

'Oh my god, it's the truth isn't it?' Dean asked Marie

'We were fighting and Seth said he wants me and he loves me and one thing lead to another…" Marie said quickly.

'Did you Seth?' Kiera piped up

'I did, I Love Her' Seth smiled at Marie.

'If you loved her than you wouldn't of rejected her the other night' Kiera replied

'I'm scared of losing her as a friend' Seth said looking down on the floor.

'And you thought rejecting would of?' Kiera replied

'I don't know' Seth said.

'You could of' Kiera replied

'I know' Seth said with his head hung low.

'Didn't you think of that?' Kiera asked

'No I didn't' Seth shouted 'I was stupid'

'Yeah you were' Kiera replied

Marie held back tears the memories coming back of all the hurt and pain Seth had caused her.

'I know I was but I'm not as stupid as you' Seth shouted 'Getting into a relationship with Dean.'

'Oh and what's that suppose to mean? Dean turned his attention to Seth

'She's stupid for picking you over Gabriel. He is not crazy and fucked up in the head like you' Seth shouted at Dean

'Please don't Seth' Marie whispered as she started to feel more tears fall.

'Go fuck yourself Seth' Dean spat

'Guys please, let's not do this' Kiera said

'What you going to do Dean? Hit me? Or shot me like the dog?' Seth smirked hoping to hit a nerve in Dean.

'Seth, that's enough!' Kiera shouted, 'Can't you see that Marie is upset?'

'SHUT UP KIERA!' Seth shouted.

Marie sat down on the sofa trying to block out the shouting.

'Just go' Kiera replied

Seth stormed out and slammed the door. Marie burst into tears after two minutes of silence.

* * *

**Read and Review Please.**

**Beth and LJ :D**


	7. No

**LJ does the dialogue for Dean, Kiera (Her OC) and Justin in this chapter**

**Beth (Me) does the dialogue for Seth, Marie (Her OC) and Wade in this chapter**

**This changes in different future chapters!**

**_Disclaimer: We only own Kiera and Marie. Everybody else is a WWE superstars or WWE Divas who own by themselves! Even though we want to own Dean Ambrose ;)_**

* * *

'Come here' Kiera said, sitting on the sofa and then pulling Marie into her 'Dean, go find Seth and talk to him'

'Will do' Dean replied

'Why did he have to kiss me.' Marie cried 'I was falling for Wade Hard. That ruined now.'

'Because that's men for you, if they can't have you, no-one can' Kiera replied

'I can't take his anger and his attitude anymore.' Marie said 'I'm so confused about everything'

Deans gone off to find him and talk some sense into him' Kiera replied

'There is no point anymore' Marie said getting up 'It is a constant pattern, he wants me then he doesn't and then he does. I'm sick of it'

'Hopefully Dean will get that message across to him' Kiera replied

'If he doesn't that the end of me and Seth' Marie said seriously

'You've got to tell him that' Kiera replied

'I am' Marie said 'I'm giving him two options either you be with me or you never talk to me'

'And make sure you tell him that' Kiera replied

* * *

'Seth, wait up!' Dean called

'Dude this is not the time' Seth said

'Why not?' Dean replied

'I'm pissed at your girlfriend give me a lecture' Seth said

'I hate to admit it but she's right you know' Dean replied

'Man I'm sick of this' Seth said trying to walk away.

'Oh no you don't' Dean said grabbing Seth's arm

'You need to stop messing Marie about, You love her, she loves you' Dean then added

'She loves Wade as well' Seth said

'But not as much as you though' Dean replied

'I guess' Seth said 'What if she doesn't forgive me?'

'She will' Dean replied

'How do I prove it to her?' Seth asked Dean.

'I don't know, thats something you've got to do yourself' Dean replied

'Is she ok? I heard her cry when I left.' Seth asked

'Yeah, she's going to be fine, Kiera is with her' Dean replied

'I'm stupid, should I go talk to her?' Seth said

'Yes' Dean replied

'Ok lets go' Seth smiled

'Don't be, just remember don't be a jerk' Dean replied

'Don't be a jerk Seth' Seth mumbled to himself as they got to the door.

'Oh shit they are outside' Marie mumbled

'I wonder what he wants now' Kiera replied rolling her eyes

There was a knock on the door 'answer it' Marie mumbled as she wiped away her smudge eye make-up.

'Will do' Kiera said as she got up and opened the door

'Is Marie still here?' Seth asked

'Yeah she is' Kiera replied

'Can I talk to her please?' Seth asked

'Not if you're going to upset her' Kiera replied

'I want to say that I Love Her' Seth said 'And I want her to be mine, I'm not going till l told her that'

Marie was shocked she stood near Kiera behind the door, she smiled final she can be happy.

'Alright' Kiera replied to Seth

Marie opened the door further smiling up at Seth 'Are you serious about what you say?' Marie smiled

'Yes' Seth said 'Please give me this chance to show you how much I love you and want you'

Marie paused her heart was screaming Yes but her head was telling her how Wade hasn't hurt her like Seth has.

Seth grabbed her hand as She was quiet for a while 'Say something'

Marie breathed out heavily 'No' Marie said 'You hurt me to many times Seth, my heart can't take it anymore'

'Please Marie' Seth was on knees begging.

'No' she mumbled as tears streamed 'Wade hasn't hurt me like you have.' She headed to the door.

'Please Marie,' He grabbed as she stood in the doorway in-front of Dean. 'I love you'

'You only have yourself to blame Seth.' Marie said and walked down the corridor.

'I'm going after her' Kiera said

Marie stalked down the corridor heading towards Wade's room, they needed to talk.

'Marie!' Kiera called

'What?' Marie shouted she just wanted to be Wade's arms.

'Wait up, I'm not letting you go anyway until I know you're alright' Kiera replied

Marie stopped and twirled around 'I just want to be alone' Marie said.

'I know you do, but I don't like leaving you alone' Kiera replied

'I know but I just want to be alone, can't you give me some space' Marie said

'I wish I could' Kiera murmured

'Why can't you? I'm a big girl' Marie said.

'I know you are, but you're my BEST friend, & I hate leaving you alone when your upset' Kiera replied

'Please I won't do anything stupid I promise' Marie said 'I just want some fresh air and time with just me'

'Pinkie Promise' Kiera replied, holding her pinkie up

'Pinkie Promise' Marie smiled, connected her pinkie with Kiera 'I need to go talk to Wade as well, so I text you later.'

'You better!' Kiera replied, hugging Marie

Marie pulled away 'Make sure Seth is ok for me, I'm going to stay with Wade tonight if everything goes ok'

'I will do & Okay, just let me know what's going to happen' Kiera replied

'I will, I love you best buddy' Marie said and walks away.

* * *

**Review Please**


End file.
